


"Perchè ci hai messo cosi tanto?"

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, after race, thai gp 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Il video che Scott ha pubblicato sul suo profilo ti appare per caso nella sezione di ricerca di Instagram.E sai che è uno scherzo, sai che non sono seri, che poi lui e Scott hanno legato un sacco nell’ultimo periodo soprattutto dopo che l’inglese è diventato di nuovo single.





	"Perchè ci hai messo cosi tanto?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ormai mi ritrovo qui dopo ogni gran premio a scrivere di questi due e soffrire un sacco perchè mi manca troppo il rapporto che avevano in passato.  
> Quindi scrivo cose angst che poi faccio finire bene in qualche modo e arrivano sempre qui.  
> Sto in realtà pensando a qualcosa di più complesso per questi due ma per ora è un progetto abbastanza lontano dal realizzarsi per via del lavoro, e niente sono sfigata.  
> In ogni caso ora vi lascio leggere.  
> Cuoricini e commenti sono sempre bene accetti.  
> Sparisco di nuovo!!!

Il video che Scott ha pubblicato sul suo profilo ti appare per caso nella sezione di ricerca di Instagram.  
E sai che è uno scherzo, sai che non sono seri, che poi lui e Scott hanno legato un sacco nell’ultimo periodo soprattutto dopo che l’inglese è diventato di nuovo single. E sai quelle cose perché Marc te ne ha parlato, ti ha raccontato di tutto quello che era successo al ragazzo solo che lo aveva fatto mentre erano entrambi nudi a letto in una mattina di qualche mese prima.

Non era possibile restare concentrati con il corpo nudo di Marc poggiato contro e lo sai che non ti giustifica, solo che in quel momento vorresti averlo ascoltato per davvero.  
Perché magari se lo avessi fatto non sentiresti tutta quella gelosia in quel momento, gelosia per un ragazzo etero che comunque era sempre e costantemente intorno a Marc, credi che quello sia principalmente in problema.

Quello, è il fatto che tu e Marc non vi siete mai ridefiniti davvero. Non dopo l’Argentina e non dopo quello che era successo a Misano solo poche settimane prima.  
Vi trovavate a letto insieme a sfogare un bisogno fisico che nascondeva la più profonda voglia di entrambi di non lasciarvi andare.

E lo potevi sentire, potevi sentire tutti quei sentimenti che tenevi nascosti agitarsi ogni volta che Marc ti era vicino, pronti a uscire per unirsi a quelli del minore.  
Lui non aveva mai fatto mistero di volerci riprovare davvero e lo aveva fatto, ci aveva provato con il risultato di essere rispedito indietro dal tuo comportamento. Lo aveva fatto fino quasi ad arrendersi perché se si fosse arreso davvero non vi cerchereste ancora ogni volta quando ne avete bisogno.  
E sei geloso.

Geloso di un ragazzo che Marc vede solo come un amico ma riesce a farlo sorridere in quel modo davanti a tutti, a farlo scherzare anche quando una giornata va male.  
Ne sei geloso perché una volta eri tu quello in grado di farlo stare cosi tanto bene. Sei geloso perché sai che potresti esserlo anche in quel esatto momento se non avessi lasciato che il tuo orgoglio vincesse su tutto il resto facendoti sentire stupido. 

Ed è per quello che dopo la gara non ci pensi due volte a raggiungere il suo camper, usando quelle stesse chiavi che non gli hai mai restituito, e non sai per quanto dovrai aspettare visto che lo aspettano prima le interviste.  
Ma non ti importa in quel momento, non ti importa doverlo aspettare perché sai quanto lo ha fatto lui.

E sai che non basta una corsa in aeroporto di notte per chiedere scusa dopo che hai sbagliato per l’ennesima volta.  
Non basta credere che sarebbe stato lì per te in qualsiasi momento perché sai che prima o poi sarebbe stato troppo da sopportare, lo avevi capito a Misano che forse eri più vicino di quanto credessi a quel punto e avevi cercato di rimediare.

Sai solo che non vuoi davvero dover scoprire cosa sarebbe la tua vita se l’assenza di Marc diventasse una parte concreta di essa.  
Quando la porta del camper si apre scatti in piedi ma non è Marc quello che hai davanti ma Alex.

Alex che ti guarda come se fosse pronto a saltarti addosso, perché sai riconoscere la rabbia nei suoi occhi e ti chiedi come sia possibile che un ragazzo dolce come lui possa provarne cosi tanta, ma è un attimo, perché in realtà sai perfettamente il motivo.  
“Ho bisogno di parlare con lui.”

Lo dici guardandolo negli occhi anche se sai che non ti crede, Alex ha smesso di crederti da anni ed è solo colpa tua. Non ha mai davvero espresso ad alta voce tutto quello che pensa di te o della situazione con Marc, sei sicuro che non lo ha fatto neanche con il maggiore o se lo ha fatto sei contento di non sapere cosa gli abbia detto.  
Sai di capirlo perché con Luca ti comporti allo stesso modo, cerchi di aiutarlo ma allo stesso tempo vuoi che impari dai suoi errori mentre sei lì a sostenerlo.

“Parli un sacco di lui con gli altri, potresti fartelo bastare e lasciarlo in pace.”  
Si chiude la porta alle spalle mentre pronuncia quelle parole, e sai di meritare quella rabbia.  
“Alex, ascolta io…”

“No, ascoltami tu. Io non sono lui. Puoi prendere in giro tutte le persone che sono là fuori e anche Marc ma non me, io non ci credo. Non credo a niente che viene da te dopo tutto quello che gli hai fatto.”

E lo vedi tremare mentre dice quelle parole anche se neanche per un secondo ha smesso di guardarti negli occhi.   
“E la cosa peggiore è vederlo amarti in quel modo mentre tu te ne sbatti altamente di tutto quello che lui prova a fare per sistemare le cose.”  
Incassi i colpi uno alla volta, per tutte le volte che Marc non ti ha colpito nel corso di quegli anni.

Lo fai perché sei consapevole di quelle cose, è doloroso sapere come tu non sia riuscito ad amarlo davvero totalmente come avresti voluto fare dal primo giorno.  
Con Marc hai capito cosa volesse dire essere innamorati totalmente in un modo che non credevi umanamente possibile, e ti eri spesso trovato a chiederti come amavi prima di incontrarlo perché sei sicuro non sia mai stato cosi intenso.

Guardi Alex e per una volta non vuoi deludere neanche lui, perché quel ragazzo è parte di Marc e come tale era prezioso.  
“Sei mai stato innamorato Alex?”

Lo chiedi cosi, senza neanche sapere davvero per quale motivo glielo stai chiedendo.  
E lui ti guarda come se fossi pazzo e forse ha ragione anche a pensare che lo sei.

“Io sono innamorato di Marc quando mi sono reso conto di quanto fosse speciale, ed è assurdo perché ho capito che lo fosse nel primo momento in cui ci siamo guardati negli occhi.  
E a volte l’amore fa paura, ci fa vedere cose che non ci sono e allora sembra tutto andare a rotoli ma per quanto provi a negare quel sentimento quello resta lì a ricordarti quanto sia stata reale e forte la sola presenza di quella persona nella tua vita.

Il mio rimpianto più grande è che non sono più riuscito a dirgli che lo amo ancora una volta, che non ho smesso un secondo di essere innamorato di quel ragazzino che ho incontrato anni fa, che se tornassi indietro glielo direi anche prima di quello che ho fatto.”

Riprendi fiato, non ti eri neanche accorto di non aver preso fiato mentre parlavi pensavi solo al fatto che volevi che capisse tutto quello.  
E non sai se lui è mai stato innamorato davvero ma sai che se lo fosse mai stato ti avrebbe capito alla fine di quel discorso.

“La paura fa fare cose assurde ed avevo cosi tanta paura che quando mi sono reso conto che potevo scappare mi sono detto che era la cosa migliore, che farmi odiare da Marc fosse una cosa che gli dovevo perché non andavo bene per lui.

Me ne sono convinto fino a quando non sono riuscito a negare che niente di quello che pensavo era vero, perché non posso neanche lontanamente sperare di innamorarmi di nuovo come mi sono innamorato di tuo fratello. E so che hai ragione quando dici che sono stato un codardo a scappare da lui, che l’ho fatto soffrire e tutto il resto, mi sento una merda per quello…”

Lo vedi come riprendersi per un secondo da tutte quelle parole che gli hai riversato addosso, in quel momento e per un attimo ti fermi, temi che possa mandarti via.  
“Perché lo stai dicendo a me? Non sono io quello a cui dovresti spiegare che non sei stato abbastanza uomo da lottare per quello che c’era tra di voi.”  
Colpito ancora una volta e ti chiedi davvero dove quel ragazzo nasconda tutto quel carattere.

“Sono qui perché voglio che lo sappia anche lui.”  
Non hai dubbi su quello, non hai mai avuto dubbi sul fatto di essere innamorato di lui anche se ammetterlo era stata la parte peggiore.  
Ed eravate cosi presi da qual discorso che nessuno dei due si è accorto della presenza di Marc fino quel momento.

Marc, quel ragazzino che era diventato un uomo che ora era lì davanti a te con le lacrime agli occhi e speri di non aver sbagliato di nuovo tutto. Speri non sia troppo tardi perché non sai cosa ha sentito di tutto quello che tu e Alex vi siete detti.  
“Marc…”

Non sai cosa dire, te ne rendi conto in quel momento di quando spiegare tutto quello che ti passa per la testa ti avesse svuotato completamente.  
Speri che abbia sentito tutto quello che hai detto fino a quel momento perché quando lo hai davanti diventi pessimo ad esprimere i tuoi sentimenti, solo che gli devi qualcosa di più e lo sai.

“Ero venuto perché volevo parlarti.. cioè se ti va di ascoltarmi..”  
Ti fermi per respirare e aspettare che lui ti faccia capire se vuole che continui.

Vedi Alex muoversi e avvicinarsi a Marc, gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio prima di chiudersi la porta della sua camera alle spalle e lasciarli nuovamente da soli.  
“Perché ti è servito cosi tanto per capirlo?”  
Te lo chiede dopo qualche secondo.

Indossa ancora la tuta della gara ed è ovvio che ancora non sia riuscito a farsi una doccia come si deve dopo la corsa.  
Poi c’è quella domanda che rimane un attimo sospesa tra di voi. 

Ha i capelli attaccati alla fronte e combatti con la voglia di passarci una mano dentro e toglierglieli dal viso, Marc è una voglia che non riuscirai mai a controllare davvero.  
“Perché sono un codardo. Ero cosi spaventato dai miei stessi sentimenti che non mi sono reso conto di aver ferito l’unica persona di cui mi importasse sul serio. E spero non sia troppo tardi.

Non voglio sia troppo tardi per dirti che non ho mai smesso di essere innamorato di te.”

E mentre parli ti avvicini a lui mentre speri con tutto te stesso che non sia troppo tardi per voi due e lasci che il tuo istinto vinca mentre gli sposti delicatamente qualche ciocca di capelli dalla fronte.  
“Dillo di nuovo.”

La sua voce è dolcissima, ed era un sacco che non usava quel tono cosi dolce con te mentre le sue mani finiscono intrecciate alle tue sulla sua guancia, dove avevi accennato qualche piccola carezza. 

“Sono innamorato di te, Marc Marquez. Sono innamorato di te e credo che se mai dovessi davvero sposare qualcuno, quel qualcuno dovrei essere io. Nessun altro, perché nessuno potrebbe mai amarti come faccio io.”

E forse non era tua intenzione chiedergli di sposarti, non in quel modo almeno ma il sorriso che poco dopo appare sul suo viso ti fa sorridere allo stesso modo.  
“Dovrei sposare te?”

Ti chiede mentre le sue braccia finiscono a circondarti il collo e tu lo tieni vicino a te per i fianchi godendoti la sensazione del suo corpo caldo contro il tuo.  
Annuisci, perché Marc sembra splendere di luce propria in qual momento e tu non hai parole per descriverlo davvero.

Poi scompare tutto, esistono solo le labbra del minore sulle tue e la consapevolezza che non è troppo tardi.


End file.
